I Don't, I Do
by momma2fan
Summary: When Bella ran away from her wedding, she never thought she would see the green eyes of the man she really wanted again. How will she react when he shows up five years later in the small town that she settled in? Written for F4OK..AH/M, E/B.


user/Elizabeth_Simonton/media/Bannerr_ .html?sort=3&o=0

**Banner by: **Padme35 (Heather York)

**I Don't, I Do by Momma2fan  
Rated: **M**/**NC17**  
Warnings:  
Beta: **toocute24**  
Summary: **When Bella ran away from her wedding, she never thought she would see the green eyes of the man she really wanted, again. How will she react when he shows up five years later in the small town that she settled in?

**Dedication: **To all survivors!

_**I Don't, I Do**_

I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror. Slowly, I traced the lace that adorned my sleeve and grimaced at the feel. Although I looked the part, I didn't feel like a bride.

I was nineteen, he was twenty-five. I had only been eighteen when I met him and entered into our whirlwind relationship. I never really thought I could have anything in common with a man his age. I thought for sure he would think that I was a silly little girl, but my best friend had encouraged me to find out.

We began dating and I thought that I fell in love. So when he proposed six months after our first date, I excitedly accepted. Then the planning started. I felt like I was drowning in invitations and place settings. His family was so huge that there would be well over five hundred people in attendance. My side of the church was going to be woefully devoid of guests.

The closer that the day came, the more I wanted to run and hide. My best friend said that it was just nerves, but I didn't agree. I felt like there was something very wrong. Surely a woman should be excited when it came to planning her wedding. Me—I felt like I was being led to the guillotine.

The day had finally arrived, and I was so scared that I was making myself sick. My makeup had to be reapplied several times, since I kept sweating it off. Finally, after what seemed like days, I was left alone until it was time.

So there I stood, looking at the girl in the mirror and not seeing myself.

"I can't do this," I whispered to my reflection.

I looked around the room and found a pen and a piece of paper, quickly scrawling out a note. I then carefully removed my dress and slipped back into my jeans and T-shirt. After placing my engagement ring with the note, I quietly let myself out of the room and down the empty corridor to the exit.

As I made my way down the front steps of the church, I turned back one last time and met _those_ eyes—the eyes that would haunt me for the next five years.

_**Five years later…**_

I sat at the table drinking my coffee and reading a book—the same routine I'd had for the last five years. Every Monday morning, I walked to the little diner a block from my apartment and stayed for about three hours.

Jim and his wife, Vicki, had become good friends of mine. Through them, I had met my roommates Alice and Emmett, along with their significant others, Jasper and Rosalie.

When I left Seattle after running out on my own wedding, I had no real destination in mind. I just knew that I had to get as far away as possible. I made it all the way into California before my car finally quit on me in the small coastal town of Reedsville. I liked it so well that I decided to stay. I found a job as the librarian in the town library when Mrs. Cope decided to retire. Every Monday, the one day the library opened late, I would sit at a table by the window in Vic's diner, have my coffee, and read for a bit.

That had been my routine for five years. I never thought anything could change it, but I wasn't expecting _him._

**~~F4OK~~**

"Morning, Bella."

I looked over and smiled at Vicki. "Morning, Vic. How are things this morning?"

"I can't complain. Can I get you your usual?"

"Please," I smiled.

I sat down and pulled out my copy of _The Notebook, _getting lost in the world of Allie and Noah.

I had just finished my first cup of coffee and was looking up to get Vic's attention for a refill when I saw him. My sharp intake of breath alerted him to my presence and he came strolling over.

"Well, well…if it isn't the runaway bride."

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, looking around.

"I just moved here," he said as he sat down across from me. "I'm the new sheriff."

"Great," I muttered.

"Refill, Bells?" Vic asked as she walked over with the pot.

"No, um, I think I'm gonna head out." I handed her a few bills and then stood up. Chancing a glance back, I saw that he was watching me with an amused expression as I left. I could only hope that no one had followed him here.

Sitting behind my desk a few hours later, I heard the bell at the front. I got up to walk out of the office, only to stop in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Hello to you, too," he chuckled.

"I'm serious. Does he know that you're here?"

"Bella, Garrett isn't coming. I left town…I had to."

Concern creased my brow and had me stepping closer. "What happened?"

"Okay, um, well you know that I saw you that day, right?" I nodded so he continued. "Well, Gar knew that I had been sitting outside the church, so he asked if I had seen you. I, um…well, I kinda lied."

"Why?"

"Because, Bella, you didn't belong with Garrett. Everyone could see that. Hell, he even knew that, but it had gone too far for him to stop it. His…_our_ family, they put certain expectations on him. He just didn't want them to think that he had failed. Then you bailed."

"I'm sorry. I just stood there in that room and realized that I didn't love him like that."

"Hey, don't apologize to me. Anyway, I had to leave because…uh, well, Kate and I started seeing each other, but then I found out that she wasn't exactly faithful."

"Who?" I had to know even though I already suspected the answer.

"Garrett."

I nodded. "She always pushed me to be with him. I guess I should have known it was so that she could get closer. I'm sorry she did that to you, though."

"I'm not." He smiled, and I felt something stir in me that I hadn't felt before. "Alright, then, I'm going to go and walk around the town. See you around."

"Okay." I moved to head back to my office, but before going in, I turned one last time. "Hey, Edward?"

He turned back to me with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Welcome to Reedsville."

**~~F4OK~~**

"Hey, Alice? What time are we meeting Jasper and Rose?" I hollered from the bathroom.

Alice poked her head around the door. "In thirty minutes. Are you about ready?"

"Yeah," I said as I swiped some mascara on my eyelashes.

"Oh, and Jasper is bringing a friend."

"Okay. Who?"

"The new sheriff," she giggled and then danced away.

Well, shit. I had managed to avoid Edward since he had moved to town last month, which was no easy task in a small town. I wasn't even sure why I was doing it. I hadn't known him all that well when I was dating Garrett. He was just Garrett's good looking cousin.

I finished getting ready and walked out to join Alice and Emmett in the living room. "I'm ready, let's go."

The three of us headed out the door and walked down the street to one of the only bars in town. _New Moon _served food, but had a bar-type atmosphere. The bar itself, made up of polished wood, lined one side of the room. In the middle, tables and chairs were placed strategically to allow for you to be able to walk. Along the other wall were booths. We walked in and found Jasper, Rose and Edward already seated at the largest corner booth.

Jasper stood up and kissed Alice's cheek. Rose slid out and grabbed Emmett, dragging him to the dance floor. I slid into the booth and scooted as far in as I could without actually touching Edward.

"How are you, Bells?" Edward asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good. I'm making friends and getting a feel for the town. There are some really nice folks around here. Although, I have to say that I am a little disappointed that the one person that I _knew_ in town has been avoiding me."

I blushed and looked down. "Sorry. I just wasn't sure what to say."

"Look, Bella, what happened between you and my cousin is just that—between you and him. It was also five years ago. Garrett's moved on, so should you."

"Are Garrett and Kate…?" I started.

"Yep. My mom called the other day. They got married last week."

I just nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

Edward shrugged. "It's fine. Kate and I had no future. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't. When I took off, I did it because he wasn't who I wanted or needed. I was also nineteen. Looking back now, I didn't love him."

Edward nodded but didn't say a word.

Rose and Emmett rejoined us at the table and we all ordered some burgers and beers. The conversation soon turned to how Edward and I knew each other.

"Bella was engaged to my cousin."

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "You were engaged?!"

I nodded and looked up at Edward. He grinned then lifted his beer to his lips.

"But…you're not married."

I shook my head. "No, I uh…was nineteen at the time and decided that it wasn't what I wanted, so I left."

"Wait…you mean you ran out on your own wedding?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I wrote Garrett a note, left my dress and ring behind, and snuck out. Edward caught me, but didn't stop me."

"You let her go?" Emmett laughed.

Edward shrugged. "Yep."

"Why would you do that?" Rose wanted to know.

Edward looked away and didn't answer Rose's question.

"Oh, I know why," Alice giggled. "You wanted Bella for yourself, didn't you?"

"Alice!" I hissed. I looked to Edward and noticed he was looking at the table with slightly pink cheeks. I was confused for a minute, but then decided that we needed to talk. I looked at my friends around the table and gave them all pointed looks. They took the hint and slid out of the booth.

"Edward?" I asked once we were alone.

He looked over at me and I could see the fear and trepidation on his face.

"So…" I started, "I don't think that I'm the only one that has been doing some avoiding."

"No…you're not. I'm sorry, Bella."

"For what?"

Edward took a deep breath before he spoke. "When you ran out of the church that day, I was thrilled. I remember the day that I met you. You were so young and gorgeous. I couldn't figure out what you were doing with Garrett, but I kept quiet and observed.

"You seemed to shy away from him whenever he would touch you or show any kind of affection. That's how I knew you weren't in love with him. So when I found out that you guys were engaged, I was stunned."

"Edward, I…"

"No wait, let me finish," he pleaded. I nodded, so he continued. "I saw you in your wedding dress. Bella, you were beautiful."

It was my turn to blush and look away. Edward wouldn't allow that and gently placed his fingers on my chin, pulling me back to him. The moment he touched me, I felt a jolt run through me. If Edward felt it too, he gave no indication.

"Don't hide from me." He looked into my eyes. "After I saw you, I resigned myself to the fact that I would never get to know you." He must have seen the confusion on my face because he was quick to explain. "If you had married Garrett, I wouldn't have come back around."

"But, Edward, you didn't know me. We had only spoken twice."

"Doesn't matter. I was attracted to you and I couldn't be around you if you were married to my cousin."

"Then why did you let me leave that day?" I wondered.

Edward smiled. "I didn't know that you were going to disappear completely. It took me five years to find you, Bella, but now that I have, I'm not letting you get away again."

I was stunned; this gorgeous man wanted to be with me. "Edward, if you were looking for me, why were you dating Kate?"

Edward looked away from me then. "I thought she might have known where you were."

"No one knew. I've never called anyone from back home. Since my whole family is gone, all I ever had was Kate, but that was really only when it was convenient for her. When I left, I never thought anyone would care."

Edward nodded in understanding. "Well, so now you know why I didn't stop you. And now you know why Kate cheated on me with Garrett."

I nodded. "So now what? I haven't dated anyone in five years, Edward."

"Let's just see what happens. That is, if you want to even…" Edward trailed off.

I smiled. "Let's just see what happens."

**~~F4OK~~**

I was standing on the ladder in the library putting away some books, when I felt eyes on me. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the stacks, staring at me with a grin on his face.

"Can I help you, Sheriff?" I teased.

It had been two weeks since our first date and three since he had confessed that he had been attracted to me when I was with Garrett.

"I was just looking for this cute librarian I know. I was hoping she would let me cook her dinner."

I looked back at him in surprise. "You cook?"

Edward laughed. "I'm a man of many talents," he winked. "You'll see."

I giggled and went back to my books. "Okay, what time do you want me?"

Edward coughed. "What time are you done?"

I looked down at my watch. "Oh, um, actually I was done twenty minutes ago." I climbed down the ladder and walked over to my now empty cart. "Let me put this away and then we can go."

He nodded and I felt his eyes on me as I pushed the cart behind the main desk. I hit the switch on the back wall and turned off all but the emergency lights. Grabbing my purse, I pulled out my keys and then joined Edward in the lobby.

"All set?" he asked.

When I nodded, he led the way to the door, but before he opened it, he stopped and looked down at me. His eyes were intense and I felt like he could see straight to my soul.

"Edward, what…"

My words were cut off as he lowered his head and captured my lips with his own. It was a very chaste kiss. The feel of his lips, warm and soft, against mine was heavenly. This was what I had been missing. Edward kissed and nipped first at my top, then my bottom lip, and I found myself winding my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Edward wound his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his body as he angled his head and deepened the kiss. He swiped his tongue across my lower lip, causing me to sigh and open my mouth to him. The first touches of our tongues sent shivers down my spine and elicited a moan from deep within my chest.

Edward pulled back but leaned his forehead against mine. We stared into one another's eyes as we got our breathing under control.

"I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," Edward whispered.

I smiled up at him. "What made you do it now?"

He shrugged. "Just seemed like the right time. Come on, Beautiful, I'm hungry."

**~~F4OK~~**

Dinner was fun. I offered to help him cook, but Edward wouldn't have it. He sat me on a barstool at the counter and handed me a glass of wine while he prepared our meal. The smells coming from the food were making my mouth water. He was preparing baked salmon in a cream sauce, grilled asparagus and red potatoes.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked as he wiped down his work area.

"My Aunt Esme. She and my Uncle Carlisle took me in when my parents died. Aunt Esme always told me that a man should know how to cook, because you never knew how long it would take until you found your soulmate." I watched his face grow wistful. "She taught me all of her favorite recipes. After they died, I didn't cook any of them for two years."

"Oh, Edward…" I placed my hand on his arm in comfort. "When was that?"

"Two years ago." Edward looked into my eyes.

"I…wow. I'm honored that you're bringing them out for me, but Edward, you don't have to impress me. I'm a simple girl. I like hot dogs, hamburgers and pizza."

"I wanted to, but don't worry…I won't do it all the time." He winked, and then went to check on the salmon.

Once dinner was ready and we had sat down, I took a bite and moaned in pleasure. "Edward, this is fantastic."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled around his fork.

We ate and talked about nothing of consequence until the end of the meal.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward looked nervous suddenly.

"Sure." I sipped the coffee he had poured me.

"What, uh…man, I don't know how to ask this."

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Edward, just ask me."

He sighed. "What was your relationship like with Garrett?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused until I saw the blush on his face. "Oh, you want to know if I ever slept with him, right?"

"I'm just curious, because I don't want to push you in this…whatever…that we have."

I was silent for a minute as I thought about how to tell him about Garrett. "Um, I'm sure that you remember I was eighteen when he and I met. I wasn't exactly experienced…at all when I met him. Garrett was my first kiss, Edward. During our relationship, he wanted to have sex, but I was never ready. By the time that our wedding day arrived, I still wasn't ready, and since I left, there hasn't been anyone."

I watched Edward sit back in his chair and run his hand through his unruly hair. He was silent long enough that I pushed away from the table and carried my empty cup to the kitchen. I rinsed the dishes that we'd left in the sink and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Bella."

I looked up and saw Edward in the doorway. "Look, I get it okay. No one wants to be with the twenty-three year old virgin."

"Bella, that's not what I was going to say," Edward explained as he walked to me. He put his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eyes. "I think it's wonderful that you have saved that part of yourself. Not many girls do. I'm happy to know that Garrett never touched you, because he wouldn't have respected your gift."

"Edward…" I reached up and wrapped my fingers around his wrists. "I didn't trust him. That was part of my problem."

"Bella, I want to be with you, whatever that means. If you want to be friends, I'll deal with that. I won't pressure you…we'll take this at your pace. You are in charge, okay?"

I nodded and smiled up at him. "I don't want to be just your friend, Edward, but slow is good."

Slow is definitely good, I thought.

**~~F4OK~~**

Our relationship progressed slowly over the next month. We would meet for breakfast on Mondays and have dinner together at least twice a week. The phone calls in between left me wishing that he was in front of me. His voice was smooth and sexy, and stirred feelings in me that I had never felt before…ever.

I decided that I needed to have a conversation with Rose and Alice. It was time for them to tell me what to expect when I was ready to take that step with Edward.

"Alice, are you feeling like a girl's night?" I asked as she painted my nails.

"Sure, but I have a feeling that you have an ulterior motive for it. What's going on?"

"I need some advice about, um…"

"Bella, if you can't _say_ it, then you aren't ready to _do_ it." Alice looked at me seriously.

"I need some advice about sex, Alice. You and Rose are the only women I know that I can go to for advice on sex and relationships."

"Okay, let's call Rose and we can go to _New Moon_ and have a couple drinks."

An hour later, I found myself sitting at a booth in the bar, telling the girls what I needed and felt.

"He talks to me, and just the sound of his voice makes me…"

"Wet?" Rose offered.

I blushed, but nodded. "I've never felt like this before."

"Bella, have you ever touched yourself?" Rose wanted to know.

"Oh my God!" I mumbled, dropping my head into my hands.

"Well, shit, Bella. You are the youngest old woman I have ever met."

"Thanks, Rose. I'm so glad that I came to the two of you for advice." I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bar without looking back.

Instead of walking home, I found myself on the small boardwalk that led to the beach. Walking onto the sand, I sat down to watch the waves as they crashed ashore. I don't know how long I sat there, but I was soon joined by Alice.

"Sorry about Rose, Bells. You know how she can be."

"I know, but jeez, Alice, no one had ever talked to me like that. She's so crass."

"Bella, that's Rose. That's how she is, but if you want some advice, I'm willing to offer what I can."

"Thanks, Alice."

For the next hour, Alice and I sat and talked. She told me what to expect my first time, and also told me that when I was ready, Edward—if that's who I was with—would help me.

"Just do something for me, Bella…don't rush."

I nodded at her and gave her a small smile before turning back to the ocean. Alice left, and I wasn't sure how long I sat there. It must have been past midnight, though. The moon was full and high in the sky, casting shimmers across the water.

"The beach is closed!" I heard behind me. I smiled when I recognized the voice.

"Sorry, Sheriff."

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I turned and looked at him as he sauntered toward me.

"What are you doing out here, Sweetheart?"

"Thinking." I smiled when he sank to the sand beside me.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me in concern.

"I'm fine, just thinking some heavy thoughts."

"Anything I can do? I'm a great listener."

"I know you are, just um…not yet."

"Okay, let me know when you're ready. I better finish my rounds. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can walk."

Edward nodded and helped me up. "Call me when you get home?"

"I will," I promised.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The squawk of his radio prevented him from deepening it, but that was okay, I still had some things to think about.

"Gotta go."

"Bye," I smiled.

I watched him walk back to his car and waved one more time before I began to walk down the street.

**~~F4OK~~**

I was in love with him. I was one hundred percent sure that I had fallen in love with him. What I felt when I was with Edward was ten times what I had _ever_ felt with Garrett. Only now that I realized what it was, I had become jumpy around him.

"Bella, what's going on with you?"

I should have known that I couldn't hide it from him. "Nothing." I grabbed the books out of the return box and started running them through the system to check them back in.

"Bella, you won't look at me, and you've been avoiding being alone with me. Something is going on. Have I done something?"

I never thought that he would think that he had done something wrong. "Oh, Edward. It's not you, it's me. I've just…"

"Bella," he interrupted, "if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me."

I looked at the pained expression on his face and it about broke my heart, so I got up and walked around the counter. I stepped up to him and grasped his face in my hands.

"Edward, I am _not_ breaking up with you." I watched the clouds disappear from his eyes. "I've just realized something and I don't know what to do with it."

"What's that?"

I bit my lip and looked around. The library was hardly the place for my declaration. "Umm…"

"Okay, I get it. Why don't you come to the house after you close up?"

I nodded and offered to pick up dinner from the diner on the way.

Two hours later, I knocked on Edward's door. I swallowed hard when he opened it in only a pair of shorts and T-shirt. He had obviously been working out.

"Hey, Baby." I kissed him before making my way to the kitchen. "Do want to eat or talk first?"

"Talk to me, Bells. What's going on?"

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting until he was seated beside me before I started. "We've been seeing each other for a few months now and I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

"Except this, right? Bella, I'm at a loss here. I have feelings for you that…"

"Edward, stop. I _can_ talk to you about this and I _will,_ so please stop interrupting me."

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Go ahead."

"When I first met Garrett, I was a naive little girl with her head in the clouds. I thought that I had found my forever. Looking back on it now, what I thought was love…wasn't. I know that with a certainty that I didn't before, and do you know _how_ I know?" It was a rhetorical question, but Edward shook his head anyway. "I know that, because the feelings that I have for you overshadow that ten times over."

I smiled and scooted closer to him. "Just in case you haven't figured out what I'm telling you…I love you, Edward. I love you, so much."

I watched as Edward let out a breath. "I thought that you were gonna break this off with me. Jeez, Bella." He reached a hand out and pulled me into his lap. "I have been wanting to tell you this for a month, but I was afraid that it would scare you away. I love you, Bella. I've never felt like this about anyone."

I smiled and lowered my head to his. The kiss started off gently, but quickly became passionate. Edward traced my lower lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. I opened up to him, moaning when our tongues met and began that familiar dance.

My hands fisted in his hair as I changed positions until I was straddling his thighs. Edward's hands were on my hips, moving up my waist and to my ribs, where he barely brushed my breasts.

I moaned, and the sound must have brought Edward to his senses, because he pulled them back. "Bella, baby, we…should stop," he suggested between kisses.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to stop, Edward. I love you…make love to me."

"Bella, I love you, too. Are you sure, Baby? Once I start, I won't be able to stop."

"I'm sure." I fused my mouth back to his, confirming it for him.

As we kissed, his hands moved back to my ribs and then ever so slowly around to cup my breasts. My whole body was on fire from his touch alone, but when his thumbs rubbed over my bra-covered nipples, I felt like I was going to explode.

Without even thinking, I arched my back and thrust my breasts into his hands, pulling away from the kiss as I did so. "Please," I begged, even though I had no idea what I was begging for. All I knew was that I didn't want him to stop.

He moved his hands, and I was about to protest when he spoke. "May I?" I met his eyes for a moment before looking down at his hands, which were hovering over the buttons of my blouse. Meeting his eyes once again, I nodded.

It didn't take long until all the buttons were undone and he was sliding the garment from my shoulders, leaving me before him in only my bra. Feeling self-conscious at the way he was looking at me, I moved to cross my arms over my chest.

"Don't," he whispered reverently. "Please don't hide from me, Baby."

I let my arms fall to my sides as Edward once again brought his hands up to cup my breasts, making my entire body tingle. When his eyes met mine, they were nearly black. Never breaking eye contact, his hands slid around my back to the clasp of my bra, which he had unfastened in a matter of seconds.

The material supporting me went slack as the straps slid down my shoulders, yet he still never looked away from my face. Only when he had finally pulled the bra off completely did he allow himself to look down. "Beautiful," he whispered, causing a blush to flood my cheeks.

Without saying anything else, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss right on my nipple, making me groan. I thought he was going to stop there, but I was wrong.

He opened his mouth and licked the sensitive skin—causing it to harden even more—before sucking it into his mouth. My whole body was tingling, including areas I hadn't even realized _could_ tingle. As he continued to tease my nipple, I started wiggling in his lap. I wasn't sure what I was doing exactly, but if felt good, so I didn't stop.

As he switched breasts, I continued to grind against him, shifting my position slightly. I rubbed up against something hard and froze when Edward hissed. I tried to pull away from him, thinking I had hurt him, but he wouldn't let me go.

Instead, he placed a hand on each of my hips and guided my movements. His eyes rolled back in his head as my center rubbed against his hard length again, and I realized it must have felt good to him. I knew it felt good to me. Beyond good, in fact.

Once we had a rhythm established, Edward moved his attention back to my breasts, switching from one to another. It felt so good, that without even realizing it, the movement of my hips increased.

"Ugh, Bella, you've got to stop, Baby, or this is going to be over before it starts," Edward said suddenly as he stilled my hips. I wanted to protest, but then I realized what he must have meant and I was horrified.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…I didn't know…I…I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Baby, you have no reason to apologize. I just want tonight to be memorable for you, and that won't happen if I can't stay in control."

I looked at him, feeling only slightly better. "So I um…didn't do anything wrong?"

"No, Baby. What you were doing felt amazing. That was the problem."

I couldn't help but smile at his words and was about to say something when he suddenly flipped us around so I was lying on my back on the couch. His lips crashed into mine as he started grinding himself against me.

Needing to feel his skin against mine, I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled. He seemed to realize what I was doing, because he broke the kiss long enough to help me pull it over his head. Once it was tossed aside, his lips were back on mine and then he was trailing kisses along the length of my jaw and neck.

All too soon, he pulled back and stared down at me hungrily, sending butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He was silently asking me if I was sure, and I was. To answer his unspoken question, I reached behind me and unzipped my skirt, then slowly slipped it off my hips.

Apparently that's all it took, because he leaned down and kissed me again hard. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't feel his hand slide my panties aside. All I felt were his fingers as they softly touched my most intimate area. After lightly trailing along the outside for a moment, he spread my folds and ran his fingers through the moisture that had gathered there. I couldn't help but groan.

"Baby, you are so wet," he said after pulling away from the kiss, his voice husky. I flushed at his words, not sure what to say in response. He continued to run his fingers up and down my opening, and it felt so good that I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. "Bella, open your eyes. Look at me."

I did as he requested, and the moment our eyes met, I felt him slide a finger inside me. Once I adjusted around him, he added a second and stilled briefly before pumping in and out of me. I was writhing around underneath him, my body on sensation overload.

I felt like something inside me was about to snap, then Edward removed his fingers and it all stopped. Part of me was relieved, while the other part wanted to cry—to beg for more.

What happened next surprised me. I watched as Edward moved his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers…the same fingers that had just been inside me. "So good," he said when they were clean. I had heard stories about oral sex before, but I had never thought much about it. I couldn't imagine that it tasted good, but if the look on Edward's face was anything to go by, I was wrong.

Edward moved off the couch until he was kneeling on the floor, then proceeded to peel my panties from my body so I was bare before him. Instinct told me to cover up, but the way he was looking at me overruled that. He was staring down at my lady bits, and I could have sworn I saw him lick his lips just before he leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of my opening.

I bucked my hips, but Edward's only response was to hold me down as he continued to lap at my entrance. My hands found their way to his hair, and I fought with myself on whether to hold him in place or push him away. There was a burning in my stomach like before, and it kept building and building.

When his mouth moved over my bundle of nerves and he bit down lightly, I lost it. I screamed out as every nerve in my body came alive. What felt like hours later but was probably only a minute or so, my breathing began to slow and I returned to a somewhat normal state.

"What was that?" I asked without really even thinking.

Edward kissed the top of both of my thighs before pulling back from between my legs. "_That,_ Baby, was an orgasm," he chuckled. "I take it you've never had one before?"

Embarrassed, I turned my head away from him as the blood flooded my cheeks. "No."

"Bella, don't be embarrassed," he said as he gently pulled my chin around so I would face him. "I'm glad I was the first person to bring you to orgasm, and I want to be your last. I love you." He brought his lips to mine, and any embarrassment I felt in that moment melted away. "Better?"

My eyes met his and there was no hesitation in my answer. "Better. I'm ready, Edward. Make love to me."

Before I could even blink, Edward had me in his arms and was carrying me down the hall to his bedroom. He set me down on his bed and then took a step back. I watched in anticipation as he started to unbutton his jeans. I had only ever seen male anatomy in textbooks, and they didn't prepare me for what I saw when Edward slid his pants and boxers over his hips and down his legs.

I wasn't sure how he was going to fit inside me, but I wasn't about to embarrass myself again by asking. As he walked toward the bed again, I slid back to the center and lay back.

Edward moved beside me and then kissed me before pulling back slightly. "Bella, are you sure?" he asked. I knew he would never force me to do anything I wasn't ready for, but I was ready for this.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Edward."

Without another word, he ran his fingers through my folds again. "You're still so wet, Baby," he said as he moved to hover over me.

Anticipation flowed through my veins as our eyes met, and just as he was about to lean in, he swore under his breath. "Dammit!"

"What is it, Edward. What's wrong?"

"Baby, I don't have any condoms. I haven't been with anyone in such a long time, and I didn't expect this tonight, so I'm not prepared. I can get dressed and run to the corner store."

I should have stopped him, but his rambling was kind of cute. When he started to get up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me.

"Edward, it's okay. You don't need to make a special trip to the store."

His face fell as he spoke. "Oh, okay. I guess it would kinda ruin the mood, wouldn't it?"

"Edward, that's not what I meant. I meant you don't have to go to the store. I'm on the pill. I have been since I was fourteen."

It took him a minute to think about my words. "What are you saying, Bella?"

"I'm saying that I'm safe and I trust you. You don't need a condom unless you want to wear one."

"Are…are you sure? We can wait. We don't have to—"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his in a feverish kiss. It was all the encouragement he needed, because he hovered over me and lined up with my entrance. "This is probably going to hurt," he whispered against my lips.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm ready."

He deepened the kiss once more as he started to press into me inch-by-inch. After a moment, he stilled and looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Baby," he said before pushing himself in the rest of the way.

I closed my eyes as I felt a sharp pinch and some discomfort, but it resided quickly. When I reopened them, Edward was looking down at me lovingly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I told him honestly as I shifted underneath him, "but I'm ready for more."

He brought his lips to mine as he started to move his hips, and I'd never felt so good. He would pull almost all the way out before sliding back in, each time seemingly deeper than the last. I felt so full, yet it wasn't enough.

Once he was sure I had fully adjusted to him, he began to quicken his pace. I felt the same burning in the pit of my stomach that I did earlier, and I knew I was close to another orgasm.

Almost as if he was reading my mind, he spoke. "Ugh, so good. I'm close, Baby."

When he moved his hand between us and started rubbing circles around my nub, I lost it and screamed out as the orgasm shot through my body. With a few more erratic thrusts, Edward collapsed on top of me.

Once our breathing returned to normal, he rolled off me and hugged me to his side.

"That was…"

"Amazing? Fantastic?" Edward finished like it was a question.

"Yes," I sighed. "All that and more. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

We drifted to sleep in each other's arms, completely sated and in love.

_**Six months later...**_

I stood at the top of the beach and stared at the aisle that was before me. The sand was littered with petals and the guests were standing, waiting for me to make my move. Looking up, I met his gaze and took my first steps toward my future.

When I made it to the arch, I looked into the emerald eyes of my love.

"Edward and Isabella—today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day—eager to be a part of the story not yet told."

I don't think I heard a word of what the minister said, I was so enamored by Edward and the love shining in his eyes.

"Edward and Isabella have elected to write their own vows…Edward?"

Edward turned and looked deeply into my eyes. "Bella, when I first saw you I knew that you were meant to be mine. I think I fell in love with you over five years ago. Letting you get away was the worst mistake of my life, but finding you again was like receiving the biggest gift ever. I promise to cherish you, and protect you. I will be faithful to you and love only you until the final breath leaves my body."

I had tears on my cheeks as he finished.

"Edward, five years ago I thought that I was ready to take the steps that would lead to my future. Fate had other plans for me it seems. When you walked back into my life, I didn't _want_ to love you. Again, fate had other plans. Now, I can't see my future without picturing you. Today, I am glad that first I said I _don't_ so that I can say I _do_…to you."

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, so when the minister pronounced us husband and wife, I was startled. When he told Edward to kiss me, I smiled.

"I love you, Bella Cullen."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

When his lips met mine for the first time as my husband, I knew that I had finally found my forever.

**~~The End~~**


End file.
